1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a recording medium storing a control program, and a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave.
2. Related Art
An SSO (Single Sign-On) system with which, once the user receives authentication at first, the user can utilize all the functions which are enabled by that authentication has been proposed.
In a case where a network system is operated in schools, enterprises, and the like, a proxy server which carries out connection to an external network as a proxy of a computer on an internal network is provided at the boundary between the internal network and the external network (for example, the Internet) in order to enhance the security. This proxy server is intended to utilize a server on the external network from the internal network, and in sometimes, is particularly called a forward proxy.
Contrarily to this, a reverse proxy relays a connection from the external network to the internal network as opposed to the forward proxy relaying connection from the internal network to the external network. The application for the reverse proxy is not limited to connection from the external network to the internal network, but it is not unusual that the reverse proxy is used in the same network.